Methods for whole genome sequencing have been described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,354 (arrays of amplified polynucleotides), U.S. Pat. No. 8,278,039 (random array DNA analysis by hybridization); US 2009/0318304 A1 (efficient shotgun sequencing methods); and US 2011/0033854 A1 (long fragment read sequencing). Methodology for assembling DNA sequence fragments into extended genomic sequences includes but is not limited to the methodology described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,053,191 (iterative nucleic acid assembly using activation of vector-encoded traits); US 2011/0004413 A1 (calling variations in a sample polynucleotide sequence with respect to a reference polynucleotide sequence); US 2009/0105961 A1 (methods of nucleic acid identification in large-scale sequencing); and US 2008/0221832 A1 (methods for computing positional base probabilities).
Besides determining a genome, it is beneficial to be able to visualize the genome in an efficient and intuitive manner.